Dancing Queen
by SylvieGray
Summary: She's always been in the background, except for at night.  When her secret comes out, what will happen?  Will she drop even lower on the totem pole, or raise higher?


**Hello Earthlings! Here's my first one-shot on this site. It was originally with my own characters, so if they're out of character it's because it's in character for who the people actually are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**

**

* * *

**

As usual, no one noticed her as Rachel slipped out of crowds of high school students to walk home. She had to walk with her two annoying neighbors because, according to her parents, she was naïve and weak, unable to walk home through an area where there were many drunken college boys.

"Did you see that girl last night?" Karofsky asked his friend, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his baggy pants. Rachel's ears tuned in as she pretended not to pay attention. "The one at the dance club?"

"Who?" Azimio asked, kicking an empty Pepsi can down the sidewalk. "Quinn, Santana, Brittany?"

"She doesn't go to our school," Karofsky said, kicking the can away before his friend could get it. Rachel had to stop to avoid the wide-swung kick. "She was smokin' hot! She danced with most of the boys, but she knew who to not dance with." He pouted. "She didn't dance with me."

Rachel smirked to herself, looking out at the trees. She began to hum ABBA's "Dancing Queen," thinking how dumb the boys were. Could they not recognize a girl beneath tons of makeup and with more clothes on?

Azimio's eyes widened. "No way," he said, shoving Karofsky. Again, Sasha had to move out of the way of the two ignorant boys. "She gotta be goin' to our school! How else would she know not to dance with you?"

Karofsky shrugged. "I dunno." He then turned to Rachel. "Maybe she knows." He exchanged a wicked glance with his friend before returning his gaze to her. "We're waiting, sweet-cheeks."

Rachel ducked her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face. "I don't know who you're talking about." She wondered why her parents chose these two boys to escort her home, to protect her from things far better than them.

Karofsky swept her hair off her face. "You sure you're not related to some party queen?" he asked, sneering at her.

"I'm not related to some party queen!" she said, pulling away from his hand. "I am the party queen." And that is why I think before I speak, Rachel thought as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"What?" Azimio said, an incredulous look on his face. Rachel darted out from between the boys and to her house. Luckily, she was fast while they were slow, and she managed to reach her house and slam the door.

All the girls at school will hate me, she thought in despair as she climbed the stairs to her room. Karofsky and Azimio were male gossips of the school, though they hid the feminine quality behind their girlfriends, letting the school think it was the girls who gossiped.

Rachel threw herself down on her bed. How could she have been so stupid? Everyone hates me already, she thought, so my popularity can't drop any more.

The next day at school, people whispered and pointed at Rachel. She kept her chin up, ignoring the stares. I will ignore them, I will ignore them was her mantra as she walked to each class.

During math, the second-to-last class of the day, Azimio's girlfriend sat next to Sasha. The girl, Dana, asked, "So is it true you're the really hot girl who dances at the club that nobody knows?"

The first blunt question of the day, Sasha thought with some amusement. "Yeah, I am," she answered, waiting for the laughs, the teasing.

"Could you teach me how to dance?" Dana was blushing, looking down at her hands. "I never go out dancing because I can't."

Rachel was surprised. "Sure." Once again, she spoke before she thought. "If you wanna come over to my house today, we can start."

Dana brightened considerably. "Awesome! Can I bring Leah and Nora? They don't dance too well either."

Rachel shrugged, pleased at the turn of events. "Sure. The more the merrier, right?"

News spread like wildfire. During her next class, several more people asked to get dance lessons. Rachel agreed, and once school was over more than ten people were going to have dance lessons.

Teaching them was fun. Most couldn't dance that well, and everyone was laughing as they made fools of themselves. When Rachel's dads came home, they were pleased to see their antisocial daughter having a party of sorts.

Day after day, teens came over to Rachel's house. The worst dancers soon became the best, and yet they still visited her. They said that she was nice to be around, that if she ever needed a friend that they would be there.

Rachel soon found that she had friends. Rarely did she have a friend, and rarely did she enjoy having one, but she found that having friends was good and fun.

One night at the dance club, a girl from another school was dancing. Karofsky ambled over to Rachel and asked, "You sure you're not related to some party queen?" pointing to the girl. "She dances like you." He grinned at her, acting more friendly than the day she blurted out her secret.

Rachel just grinned and replied, "I am the party queen," quoting the fateful words that got her friends.

* * *

**I went through this is about five minutes, so here's a key for the names that might be there.**

**Sasha - Rachel**

**Zach - Karofsky**

**Jonathan - Azimio**

**Please review! And review with some content, not something like "luv it soo much." Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
